


Bill of Health

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Bound in Story [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was that look, a look he’d seen in his friend’s eyes a few choice times over the years. The look that said Jim had already made up his mind about something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bill of Health

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Bill of Health  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Star Trek: The Original Series  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Star Trek: The Original Series are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://forum.tthfanfic.org/index.php?topic=9537.0)  
>  **Summary:** _There was that look, a look he’d seen in his friend’s eyes a few choice times over the years. The look that said Jim had already made up his mind about something._

“How is she, Bones?”

The question came as soon as he stepped through the door, from where Jim sat up on his biobed, and McCoy gave the other man a shrewd look as he waited for the door to slide shut behind him. He didn’t answer immediately, instead reaching to engage the lock on the door first, and only then turning to face his captain and long time friend. He arched one eyebrow, and advanced towards the other man.

“So when were you going to tell me that your new friend is supposedly from the year _2003_?” he asked archly, watching carefully for Jim’s reaction. The look of surprise on Jim’s face told him all that he needed to know. He sighed, a sound that was only half sigh and half a groan, and rubbed a hand down his face.

“ _2003_? I had no idea. The- story- wasn’t overflowing with details. I still don’t know where that portal came from, or why reading words out of an old book activated it. What I _do_ know is that she was in trouble.”

Ah, and those were the magic words. If McCoy knew anything about his friend of so many years, about his _captain_ , it was that he could never resist a beautiful woman in trouble. Not that he disagreed with the end result of Jim’s heroic tendencies, not usually, and certainly not in this instance. Not given the condition the young woman had been in when Jim had called him. That didn’t mean that Jim’s heroic tendencies hadn’t just gotten them into a hell of a mess.

“She’s going to get through this, Jim,” he finally answered with a long sigh. “These kinds of long term injuries, in the early twenty-first century? She could have been hospitalized for months, in physical therapy for even longer, and it’s hard to tell if she would have ever fully recovered. Thankfully this _isn’t_ the twenty-first century.”

“Good.” There was a nod, and- McCoy saw it coming a mile away- Jim straightened and swung his legs over the side of the biobed. “I take it I’m good to go then, doctor?”

“Yeah, yeah, you’ve got a clean bill of health- for once.” The other man hadn’t been too grievously injured, and no where near as wounded as some of the times he’d been carried into McCoy’s sickbay over the last five years. He’d been patched up by the time McCoy went to check on the girl. And yet- “I trust I’m not going to get any more secretive calls for emergency care after this?”

“Not if I can help it,” Jim answered, and McCoy snorted.

“That’s not reassuring.” There was a huff, and then he spoke again, as Jim pushed up to stand, “She’s going to need a place to stay once she’d healed, Jim. If she’s really from the year 2003, she has nothing in this century, and she’s going to have one hell of a time adjusting.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of anything she needs.” And there was that look, a look he’d seen in his friend’s eyes a few choice times over the years. The look that said Jim had already made up his mind about something- and that he’d already managed to fall head over heels in love. As Jim pulled his tunic back on and readied himself to leave, McCoy found the sudden need to say a prayer over the mess this was going to turn out to be.


End file.
